


countdown

by sayohjna



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Sister/Sister Incest, Soulmate countdown, fluff and angst but mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayohjna/pseuds/sayohjna
Summary: Sayo and Hina were born with broken timers and infinite possibilities.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	countdown

**Author's Note:**

> just some soft filler stuff while i work on perspective :)

Zero days, zero hours, zero minutes.

Sayo’s timer had looked like that for the past seventeen years.

It wasn't like she minded. She didn't care for soulmates anyway. But it was the feeling of being abnormal that had always bothered her. The pressure from others around her felt crushing at times, and Sayo wasn't sure she'd still be alive if she had been the only one with a broken timer.

Hina didn't seem to care that her timer was broken. She lived every day happily, not really caring about what other people thought. _I was born like this, so it doesn't matter if others think it's right or not,_ she would always say.

Sayo wished she could be confident like her sister. When they were little, other kids would tease them.

_You two don't have soulmates, so you'll both die alone. You aren't even human._

As much as Sayo wouldn't like to admit it, their words made her upset. If she wasn't human, what was she? But every time she cried over the hateful things they said, Hina would come and save her.

_Onee-chan won't die alone, because I'll always be with her!_

Hina kept her sane in this crazy, love-obsessed world. But their timers, despite keeping them together, also pushed them apart.

Why was Hina able to go forth into the world without caring? Why doesn't her abnormality bother her? What ability does she have that Sayo doesn't? It made her angry, inferior, and sometimes even resentful toward Hina.

She would scream, and yell, and cry. But every time, Hina would forgive her with open arms.

_I know you're scared, Onee-chan. But don't worry! Other people can't tell you who you are._

Sayo didn't understand how Hina could deal with everything so easily. They're glitches. Should they even be alive?

Zero days, zero hours, zero minutes.

Sayo needs to stop looking at her wrist. It'd just drive her insane to worry too much.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. When she opens them, she's looking straight ahead. She stands up off her bed and walks across the hall.

“Hina?”

Her sister is sitting on the floor, playing on her 3DS. She looks up from her game. “Yeah?”

“Tell me to stop thinking so much.”

“Stop thinking so much, Onee-chan.”

Sayo sighs and sits on the floor across from Hina.

“Are you okay?” Hina asks. She puts her 3DS down.

“I dunno,” Sayo replies.

They sit in silence for a few moments. Then, Hina speaks again.

“Are you worrying about something?”

Sayo figures she should just be honest. “Actually, I was thinking about our timers.”

“Oh? I haven't heard you mention that in a while.”

That's because whenever they talk about it, Sayo ends up feeling stupid for worrying. She tries not to mention it, but lately it's become harder to ignore.

“I don't know. I've just been thinking more about it lately.”

“Onee-chan, you shouldn't worry so much. It really doesn't matter.”

“I wanted to ask something, actually. How do you cope so well with everyone calling us weird and broken?” Sayo asks.

Hina smiles. “I don't care what they think. Your opinion is the only one that affects me. I know you think I'm normal, so I feel normal.”

That's very sweet, but Sayo feels like it can't be that simple. “Really? I guess I just focus too much on other people then.”

“I know you do. You always wanted to be like everyone else, but it's okay to be unique,” Hina says. “I think you're getting better at ignoring them, though. I'm proud of you.” She scoots closer and hugs Sayo.

Sayo nods and buries her head near Hina's neck. “I think… I'm not proud of myself now, but I will be someday.”

“That's good,” Hina replies. 

Sayo smiles. It's nice, cuddling her sister like this. It makes her feel warm. Maybe she should be like Hina, and only focus on what the other twin thinks.

Hina softly breaks the silence. “I lied earlier. I do care about what you think of me, but that's not the main reason I'm so okay with our timers,” she whispers

“Hm?” Sayo looks into Hina's shining eyes, suddenly aware of how happy she is.

“I don't think our timers are broken, Onee-chan. I think they work perfectly fine.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean maybe they're set to zero because we've never had the chance to meet our soulmates. Because we were born knowing them already.”

It all clicks together in Sayo’s brain. “So you…”

“So I guess I'm your soulmate, Onee-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked this. i enjoyed writing it.


End file.
